


The fault in our stars

by Martina_318



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martina_318/pseuds/Martina_318
Summary: One shot, dal punto di vista di Carmilla. Inspirata alla quinta puntata della seconda serie, quando Carmilla e Laura vanno a guardare le stelle.Dal testo:Mi sono promessa che se un giorno non avrà più bisogno di me, io scomparirò. Fino ad allora, però, voglio stare insieme a lei per sempre, o perlomeno morire provandoci.





	

-“ Come potresti non innamorarti di me?”-  
\- “Beh sono abbastanza certa che mi stessi innamorando di te già da quella stupida festa degli Zeta.”-  
\- “Intendi quella dove mi hai teso un’imboscata e accusata di rapimento?”-  
\- “Ero, sai, terrorizzata dall’idea che tu volessi mangiarmi, ma sono un po’ delusa perché non abbiamo avuto modo di guardare le stelle e bere champagne.”-  
\- “Davvero? Perché se non ricordo male, c’è un solarium davvero fantastico sul tetto di questo palazzo…”-  
\- “E forse qualcosa di frizzante nell’enorme cantina che c’è di sotto.”-  
\- “Sono sicura che i professori in visita avessero ottimi gusti.”-

Mi avvicino, la bacio, con tenerezza ma anche con passione. Hollis si stacca per un istante-anche se mi sembra un’eternità-solo per riprendere fiato, per poi ricongiungersi a me. 

-“Vediamo chi arriva prima”-

La osservo mentre corre via. Alzo un sopracciglio. Seriamente Hollis ha sfidato un vampiro ad una gara di velocità? Un sorriso si fa strada nel mio volto. Da quando l’ho conosciuta, si è risvegliato in me un sentimento oramai assopito da fin troppo tempo. Si chiama felicità. Tuttavia, non è il momento di cullarsi in dolci pensieri, ma di agire. Raggiungo immediatamente la cantina, scelgo la bottiglia di champagne più pregiato e mi dirigo verso il solarium.  
Ovviamente arrivo per prima. Per assicurarmi che Hollis stia bene, mi concentro sul rumore dei suoi passi. Tuttavia, sono piacevolmente colpita. Il suo cuore batte così forte che riesco a sentirlo perfettamente. Per me rappresenta una soave sinfonia. Interrotta, nel momento stesso in cui sento che la mia adorabile compagna di stanza inciampa e cade per le scale. Stavo già per precipitarmi da lei, quando sento che si è già rialzata. Non potevo aspettarmi niente di meno da Hollis.  
Per noi vampiri, gli esseri umani sono delle creature fragili, che esistono solo per uno spazio di tempo lungo un istante. Tuttavia, lei rappresenta il mio tutto. Avevo sfidato, non senza alcun timore, mia mamma, per proteggerla. Ogni tanto, penso alle parole di quella fata. Mi aveva avvertito che avrei incontrato la mia metà. Una ragazza fastidiosa e stridula che mi avrebbe messo alla prova.  
All’epoca avevo risposto in modo sarcastico, non credendo alle sue parole. Una parte di me però sperava che il mio desiderio più caro si realizzasse.  
-“Uffa, sono arrivata seconda”- La voce di Laura interrompe il mio flusso di pensieri. Lei è sul ciglio della porta, con il broncio sul viso.  
Ci impiego meno di un secondo per ricongiungermi a lei.  
-“È il risultato scontato che si ottiene quando si sfida un vampiro, cupcake”- rispondo con il mio solito sarcasmo, non più tagliente come un tempo. Prendo una ciocca dei suo capelli e la sistemo dietro il suo orecchio.  
\- “In compenso questo posto è bellissimo, sono felice di essere qui con te. Grazie Carm.” –mi abbraccia forte, il suo viso sprofondato nel mio petto, quasi a supplicarmi di non fuggire via da lei. Eppure, io dovrei proteggerla innanzitutto da me stessa. Sono un mostro che ha ucciso delle persone. Non merito la sua purezza. Nonostante Hollis rappresenti per me il centro dell’universo, rinuncerei a lei per salvarla dal mondo oscuro di cui faccio parte, per renderla felice. Infatti, mi sono promessa che se un giorno non avrà più bisogno di me, io scomparirò. Fino ad allora, però, voglio stare insieme a lei per sempre, o perlomeno morire provandoci.  
-“Carm, io non ho paura di te. Ho paura di vivere una vita senza te”-  
Le bacio i capelli e subito dopo la sollevo prendendola in braccio, mentre l’altra mano regge la bottiglia di champagne e i bicchieri. La faccio accomodare sopra il divano, situato al centro della stanza, in posizione strategica per ammirare le stelle. Il suo cuore ha un ritmo incessante.  
-“Allora a cosa brindiamo?”- come sempre sono i suoi occhi a catalizzare la mia attenzione.  
-“A noi due.”- mi risponde immediatamente. Non ha esitato nemmeno un istante.  
-“A noi due allora.” – rispondo, la mia voce più roca del solito. Cos’è questa sensazione? Non ho un cuore, eppure potrei giurare che la mia anima trema.  
Ancora una volta, Hollis riporta la mia attenzione su di lei, la sua mano sulla mia guancia.  
-“ È rassicurante pensare a quanto siamo piccoli in confronto.”-  
Sono le parole che le avevo detto la sera che mi aveva invitato alla festa degli Zeta. Aveva avuto degli incubi, e io ero accorsa da lei.  
-“Penso che, anche se le nostre vite non sono niente paragonate alla luce delle stelle, è così bello vivere questo piccolo infinito con te.”- conclude. Anche per Hollis il nostro amore è importante. Vorrei lasciare indietro tutto, rimanere solo io e lei, tanto il resto non serve.  
In risposta, la bacio. Non è uno dei soliti baci a fior di labbra, ma è uno di quelli intensi, che cresce sempre di più. Le nostre mani intrecciate, quasi a sigillare la nostra unione.  
Non è mai abbastanza, più la bacio e più ho fame di lei, sono completamente assuefatta dal suo sapore. Il ritmo del cuore di Hollis è diventato assordante, il suo cuore pompa il sangue velocemente. Tutto ciò risveglia la mia voglia di sangue. Sono troppo vicina al suo collo per non essere tentata. Lo lecco, in corrispondenza della sua vena, e Hollis in risposta alza il mento. È chiaro che anche lei mi brama almeno quanto lo voglio io. Mi ci vuole uno sforzo immenso per non morderla. In compenso lascio una scia di baci. Il suo corpo sta andando letteralmente a fuoco. Sciogliamo le nostre mani per liberarci dei vestiti. Stavo per riprendere da dove avevo finito, quando sento che Hollis è agitata.  
-“C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?”- le chiedo con gentilezza, entrambe le mia mani ad incorniciare il suo viso.  
-“Beh, ti ho raccontato che papà era iperprotettivo, quindi non sono mai andata ad un party…” – il suo viso è rosso, la sua bocca vicino al mio orecchio.  
-“Quindi…” – un sorriso malizioso spunta sul mio viso.  
-“È la mia prima volta!” – sussurra appena. Io non posso fare a meno di sorridere.  
-“Beh, cupcake, non è che nel 1600 le relazioni prima del matrimonio andavano mai oltre il bacio. Dopo, la mia natura di vampiro non mi ha aiutato a riscuotere successo in ambito amoroso, quindi si, siamo in due.”-  
Intreccio le mia dita alla sue e proseguo: - “La nostra prima volta. Ricordati: io sono tua, tu sei mia, per sempre.”-  
-“Per sempre” – mi risponde Laura. I suoi occhi languidi fissano i miei. Ci baciamo per sigillare la nostra promessa.  
Amo Hollis. Amo la sua pelle, imperlata di sudore, calda e soffice, il suo rabbrividire ad ogni mio tocco. Amo i suoi sospiri, quando la mia lingua sfiora ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Amo le sue unghie conficcate nella mia pelle, la sua testa inarcata all’indietro. Impazzisco quando lei, prima timida e poi con decisione, sfiora il mio corpo. Quando ne assapora ogni centimetro, lasciando dei piccoli morsi, penso di perdere la ragione.  
Ci eravamo concesse l’una all’altra. La tempesta di emozioni che è in me ancora non si è placata. Nell’arco della mia intera esistenza non mi sono mai sentita così viva.  
-“Ti amo.” - le dico di getto, sorprendendo Hollis, che perde un battito.  
-“Ti amo.” - ripeto, con un tono dolce, stampando un bacio delicato sulle sue dolci labbra.

Hollis è sbigottita, completamente spiazzata dalla mia confessione improvvisa. Ha capito che noi ci apparteniamo, altrimenti non si sarebbe donata a me con quella passione, ma sono sicura che non aveva mai osato sperare di sentire quella frase pronunciata da me.

-“Carm ti amo anch’io.” – sussurra infine Hollis con gli occhi lucidi, lasciandosi stringere tra le mie braccia. Chiudo gli occhi e appoggio la guancia sul capo di Laura, che ha abbandonato sul mio petto e le accarezzo il viso, giocando con le ciocche dei suoi capelli.  
-“È questo il significato del termine felicità?” – mi domanda, chiudendo gli occhi.  
-“Secondo me sì.” – le sorrido.  
Hollis sbadiglia, io inizio a massaggiarle la schiena. - “Buonanotte, cupcake. Domattina, non troppo presto, ci vedremo ancora.”-  
-“Buonanotte Carm.” – risponde in tono dolce Hollis, non prima di lasciarmi un bacio sulle labbra.  
Quando sento il suo respiro regolare contro il mio petto, capisco che si è addormentata e sorrido.  
Sono felice, posso urlarlo al mondo. È proprio vero, la cosa più grande che una persona possa imparare, è amare e lasciarsi amare.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio la mia editor, TelefilmdipendenteFM. You're a cupcake.


End file.
